djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vibroweapon
Vibroweapons were a kind of weapon that contained a power cell that powered a device called a vibro-generator, which caused the blade to vibrate at a rapid pace when activated, making the weapons extremely dangerous. Some blades were forged from cortoisis so that they could deflect lightsabers, however around the end of the Galactic Civil War a new technology was discovered where plasma filaments could be used for the same effect. Legality Due to their high amount of usage by criminal elements, vibroweapons were outlawed among the common populace throughout numerous civilized worlds. Exceptions were sometimes granted to private security forces and mercenary corporations, who in many cases had to receive a permit in order to use the weapons legally. Military personnel were exempt from this law in the Galactic Republic, and could carry vibroweapons as they pleased unless they entered specific areas where such weaponry was restricted. Known Vibroweapons Vibrosword Pendant Only 12.7 centimeters long, the vibrosword was sheathed and strapped to the wearer's neck as a necklace and pendant for ceremonial use and for self-defense. Utility Vibroblade Utility vibroblades were small and mass-produced blades that were longer than vibro-shivs but were still rather easy to conceal. Many of these were utilized by companies in the Outer Rim and Wild Space for when they needed to cut something, however, the same laws applied to these weapons despite their size and usage. Dire Vibroblade A larger version of the standard vibroblade, the dire vibroblade was designed to be wielded with two hands in order to increase its striking power. Coming into service during the Great Sith War, the weapon was used by Mandalorian marauders and was continually used for several millennia. The Aggressor-series battle droid wielded a dire vibroblade as it's primary weapon. Butcher Vibroblade Butcher vibroblades were a type of blade that was shaped similar to a butcher's knife but with a point on the end. These blades could be concealed with slight difficulty and were effective chopping weapons. Butcher vibroblades were integrated into a number of IG-series assassin droids. Jengardin double-bladed vibroblade Manufacted by Yalandross PowerMasters, the Jengardin was a unique weapon utilized by the Jengardin Millennial Warriors order. The weapon's edges were cleaved and it's size, shape and weight made it difficult to use for untrained individuals, and it was also hard to conceal. The weapon was famous for being used to disembowel enemies. Echani Vibroblade Built with a cortoisis weave, Echani vibroblades were also super-cooled to keep them in alignment. The result was that each successfully landed strike was icy to the touch. Many of the Echani's wielders appreciated it for its shock value. Vibro-voulge The vibro-voulge was a staff with a blade placed at the top. Most vibro-voulges that existed past the Battle of Endor had been connected to electro-plasma filaments that energized the blade. The vibro-voulge contained a power cell that was located in the bottom hilt. Vibro-abir blade Abir blades were a pair of one-bladed weapons that could be joined together at the handle, creating a double-bladed sword. Vibro-abir blades post-Galactic Civil War were often found in the hands of the First Order and, uncommonly, members of the Imperial Remnant. Power Cane Power canes were disguised vibroblades that were manufactured from high-density plastoids or other such materials and usually covered with strong hardwood to give the weapon the appearance of an average walking cane. Inside of the power cane was a spring-loaded compartment with a thirty-centimeter stiletto attached to a vibro generator and power source. The hidden short sword could be released by the spring so that the owner could wield it, it could be sent flying into targets, or the powerpoint located on the top of the cane could be used to deliver a shock. The most famous brand of power cane was the Palandrix Personal Protection Gear Power Cane, which cost four hundred credits. Treppus-2 vibroblade A fifteen-centimeter long knife-sized melee weapon created and mass-produced by Merr-Sonn Munitions Incorporated, the Treppus-2 vibroblade contained a power cell within the handgrip that supplied energy to the vibrating blade for up to ten hours. The weapon's sheath could be modified with an automatic recharge unit, and most sheaths contained diagnostic software and self-sharpening hardware. Unlike a fair number of vibroweapons, the Treppus-2 could be programmed to activate as soon as it was removed from it's sheath, or at the press of a button on the hilt. Vibro-shiv Vibro-shivs, also known as powershivs, were small vibroblades that each contained a device within the hilt that caused the powerful vibrations. The vibro-shiv was also considered a category which included vibro-knives, vibro-daggers and vibroknucklers, which were essentially knuckledusters with blades attached. Vibro-scalpels and vibro-lancets were also included under the same category, though those two implements were often used in medical practices, and not in combat. Most vibro-shivs were small enough to be concealed in peoples' boots. Knuckle plate vibroblade Fitting into the vibro-shiv category, the knuckle plate vibroblade was a retractable weapon inside armor gloves that could be ejected from the gauntlet for use in melee combat, usually being lethal at close range due to the knuckle smashing against the target as the blade slid into them. Vibroknucklers, gauntlet vibrobladers, and Katarn-class armour gauntlet vibroblades were considered knuckle plate vibroblades and therefore fit under the vibro-shiv category. A number of mercenaries employed by Jabba the Hutt wielded weapons similar to these. A variation of this weapon was wielded by many Trandoshan mercenaries, but was made of black metal and was shaped like a scorpion tail. AKraB clip-point vibrodagger The AkraB clip-point vibrodagger was eighteen-centimeters in length and powerful enough to slice through Katarn-class armor. This weapon was put into production slightly before the end of the Galactic Civil War and was used by the New Republic Defense Fleet's Marines, who used it to great effect against vibroknuckler-wielding shadow stormtroopers at the Battle of Mindor. Baragwin Assault Blade The Baragwin assault blade was produced around the time of the Jedi Civil War and was an advanced weapon for its time. The assault blade was fitted with capacitors that discharged electricity upon the blade making contact with a target, and empty space inside the blade allowed room for installing upgrade modules. The design was praised for it's improved functionality. Vibrorapier Vibrorapiers were only produced by a small number of weapons manufacturers and had most attributes in common. With a longer and thinner blade than the standard vibroblade, they were well-balanced and also almost completely silent due to a special design that minimized the ultrasonic pitch that was present within other vibroweapons. Only species with extremely sensitive hearing could pick up the sound. A great many professional combatants utilized this weapon. The average vibrorapier weighed 1.4 kilograms and was worth 500 credits. Duelist vibrorapier The duelist vibrorapier was a variation of the vibrorapier that was marketed by LaserHone. It was marketed to the upper class and nobles, but many of the weapons were acquired by privateers and pirates. Like all LaserHone-produced weapons, the duelist rapier was considered silent and was inaudible to humans and most humanoid races. However, due to its sound existing in the ultrasonic range, a few species could still hear it. Vibro-katana Based on the slashing weapon that was popular throughout a small number of star systems, the vibro-katana received such prominence that it was even qielded by the Galactic Empire's Shidan-class stormtroopers. Vibro-ax Many Gamorrean warriors wielded vibro-axs while in combat, as did the Mandalorian Cas Nar'aad, known by his alias The Wrangler, and Bal Vlistish also carried one at times. Vibro Sword One of the more well known, and feared, vibro weapons that could be found in the galaxy, vibro swords were simply swords that utilized vibro technology to create much more damaging and vicious blows on their targets. These weapons were commonly used, and were event standard for certain BX-commando droids during the Clone Wars.Category:Vibroweapon Category:Weapon Category:Melee